FNAF : The new and The old
by Peppy220
Summary: Kitana is a black and white female wolf with no mouth. Nothing unusual. Everything was fine until she met the Fazbear crew. Strange things start to occur. While the crew is in the middle of a battle, Kitana is keeping something from them. She won't tell anyone...except her boss.
1. Chapter 1

Previously,

_Bonnie and Mike kissed and the others smiled at their friends who were in complete bliss._

_Mike payed up front and was now in charge of the pizzeria. _

Now,

Two years later Mike had the place booming with excitement. She will even have Foxy repaired and preforming again. Her and Bonnie are extremely happy and love each other dearly. Mike even said that she had a surprise for Foxy, and it would be arriving any day now. Freddy was exited that they would get to move around in the day again. And Chica was happy that Freddy was happy. The kids loved the place, and the adults were glad to see Foxy is going to be preforming again. They knew what happened and how it happened, but they loved him all the same.

(Freddy)

"Freddy!" Said Chica.

"Yeah?" Said Freddy.

"You...wanna hang out later?"

Freddy has never 'Hung Out' before, "Yeah, sure."

"Cool! Meet me in the kitchen after we close!"

Freddy blushed under his fur.

"Yeah. Ok." He said shyly.

(Foxy)

Foxy sat at the edge of his ship. The room was dark, the only thing you could see was his bright yellow eyes, the outline of the ship and himself. He sighed, he was so lonely... Suddenly the curtains opened and the light filled the room, Bonnie and Chica walked in. Bonnie peeked out side. Foxy looked at them in confusion.

"Well ye could have knocked mates. What if I was naked? What would you do then?" Asked Foxy.

"One, you don't actually have any clothes, two your pants are like you fur. And if I saw you naked I would scream like a little girl." Said Bonnie chuckling.

"Good point, now what ye be here for?" Smiled Foxy.

"We need some advise. Well she dose." Said Bonnie pointing to Chica.

"Oh. Ok, what be ye question?"

"What do you know about Freddy's 'Love Life' if you even want to call it one." Said Bonnie as Chica pushed him in embarrassment.

Foxy barley held back his smile,"Well, uhh, I do know one thing. He's got a thing for our little lass over here." Foxy moved his eye brows up and down laughing. Chica blushed through her fur and tried not to smile.

"I knew it!" Laughed Bonnie.

"Whatever!" Smiled Chica,"You really think he likes me?"

"Yes lass, he shows all the anxiety signs." Chuckled Foxy.

"Well that's good cause-" Said Chica before she got interrupted.

"You have a crush on Freddy for awhile. I know." Said Foxy.

"How...How'd you know?"

Foxy laughed and smiled at her,"I just know lass."

Chica rolled her eyes,"Thanks Foxy." She waved good bye and left with Bonnie.

Foxy turned around to go back to his ship when Bonnie burst in.

"GOD! Ye scared the living pirate out of me! Glad it came back." Foxy looked at him wide eyed.

"Haha, Sorry. Everyone's left, thought I would let you know." Said Bonnie.

12 AM

(Freddy)

Freddy was nervous as he walked over to the kitchen.

_"What if I mess up? Or look stupid? Or say something dumb!"_ Thought Freddy. He Knocked on the kitchen door and hear,"Com in!" He opened the door and took a deep breath. He smelled...FOOD!

"Hey! I'm just finishing up these cookies!" Said Chica smiling,"You can sit down right over there." She pointed to a table with two chairs.

The timer went off and she opened to oven door and bent down to grab the cookies. Freddy stared at her butt, it was big for an animatronic. She was wearing a apron instead of her bib. She set down the cookies and looked at Freddy.

"I will be back." She said picking up her bib.

She walked over to a changing paper and stepped behind it. She took off her apron and put on her bib. Of course, Freddy watched. She came out smiling at him.

"So whats up?" Asked Chica,"Want some tea?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes. Please." Said Freddy nervously.

Chica giggled and put some water in the kettle.

She turned to him and said,"Can you belief what Mike is doing for Foxy! It's so nice of her to do that."

"Yes it is, when do you think it will be here?"

"Soon. I think, well that's what Mike said."

The kettle whistled and she poured it in cups. She was trying to juggle two cups and two plates with cookies on them.

"Here. Let me help." Said Freddy getting up out of his seat.

"Oh, thanks!" Smiled Chica.

Freddy grabbed the cups and the, new installed, sensors in his hand made him feel the heat and dropped them right on her chest.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He said and started wiping off the tea with a towel from the counter. Chica blushed. Freddy realized what he was doing and apologized.

"I. I. I. I'm. I'm Sorry. I. I just. I'm. I-" said Freddy

Chica giggled and put both her hands on his cheeks.

"Your such a kid Freddy! That's why I love you." Smiled Chica.

"You. You love...me?" He said pointing to himself.

Chica rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. Freddy joined the kiss. As they broke apart Freddy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I love you too." Freddy gave her a hug.

As he did they hear the sound of a truck dock on their loading area. They looked out the window and smiled at each other.

"She's here!" Said Chica.

She grabbed Freddy's hand and ran down to the party room were Bonnie, Mike and some other delivery men stood. One of them wheeled in a box and placed it in the middle of the room.


	2. A new arrival

**Hey! Sorry for such the long wait! Had a huge basketball tournament these past days.**

**Anyways, here's the story. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Mike went over to the work men and signed a paper, the man smiled at her and gave the signal to his workers to start rebooting her system. They opened the box and started working on her, they also blocked the crews view so they couldn't see her. All of a sudden, they heard the clicking of meatal as the floor started to vibrate. The workers backed away and the crew could see her. She was white with black spots all over her, she was a wolf and had a very slim and curvy body. They stared at her in awe as she opened her eyes, a vibrant golden yellow like Foxy's. She waved hello as the workers left and the crew greeted her.

"Hello! Welcome to Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria! My name is Freddy this is Chica-"

"Hello!" Chirped Chica.

"…this is Bonnie…"

"Welcome." Smiled Bonnie.

"…and this is Mike."

"I'm glad you made the trip safely." Said Mike hugging Bonnie.

"aaaaaaaaannnnnd… where's Foxy?" Asked Freddy.

"He's still in his cove, I repaired him today and he's waiting to show you guys. So, you can go see him…Kitana." Said Mike reading the name on her box that still lay on the floor.

Kitana nodded and walked across the room to the cove.

"She doesn't say much does she." Said Freddy.

"She doesn't have a mouth you dingle berry!" Teased Bonnie.

"Yeah, I hope she finds a way to communicate." Said Chica.

"Poor thing, she wasn't even meant to talk…" Said Mike hugging Bonnie sadly.

(Kitana)

_'I hope Foxy likes me...I still haven't perfected my mind trick.'  
><em>Kitana opened the curtains and saw piercing yellow eyes like hers. Foxy backed away surprised. Not being able to speak, she reached out and touched his shoulder. Her mind spoke in his.

_'Hello. Don't be afraid. I'm Kitana, i'm new here I will be your new partner. Sorry. I have to talk to you like this but I...Well I don't have a mouth." Said Kitana_

_'I'm sorry, umm, i'm glad to have a new partner, you will make a great pirate!' Said Foxy._

_'You think so?' _

_'I know it!'_

Kitana smiled to her self. If she had a mouth. She stared at him for a moment, _'You look nice.' _ Foxy looked deep into her eyes without knowing it, _'Oh! You friends are waiting for you.'_

Kitana took her hand off of Foxy and opened the curtains. Foxy finally got a good look at her. He stopped in his tracks, he lifted his eye patch and stared at her. She was so beautiful, her colors and curves collided perfectly. He walked towards the group and smiled as her showed off his new body. The others cheered for him and gave him a group hug. Kitana stood there looking at them with joy.

"Come here ye! Ye be part of our family now!" Said Foxy.

Kitana got teary eyed as she hugged the group. Finally. A place to call home, and a family to come with it. Not to mention the cute Fox.


	3. Dreams

**Ok, so here is the third chapter, I was hoping to let you guys get a taste of what it's gonna be like later. Oh, you didn't hear it from me though...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

(Kitana)

Kitana took a deep breath and looked out the curtains. She gasped and shrank back into the darkness, her eyes widened in fear as she started sniffling. She backed up into a wall with a beautiful painting of Foxy's ship with the ocean behind the mighty cove that he calls his home. It started to calm her down until it started to grow darker and more demonic. She walked backwards seeing the shadows coming for her. She heard the voice in her head, _'Oh Kitana...Kitana...Why have you not done what we have asked of you? We care SO much about you. We wouldn't want you to get...hurt...' _In her head she thought, _'No! NO! I have just gotten here! Please! I will do you commands, please!' _As she backed up she went through the curtains and fell onto the floor. The shadows swarmed her and blackness was all she could see. Until two yellow eyes approached her, it was Foxy. But...his face, it was awful, torn and dismembered. As he walked closer, his face started to melt off his face until his bear endoskelleton was showing. _'F. ?' _He only laughed, he suddenly got serious and grabbed her by the neck and held her up. _'DO WHAT WE TELL YOU CHILD! OR NEXT TIME...it wont be a dream...' _

Kitana was woken up by Foxy. She was crying uncontrollably as she looked at him in horror. She crawled backwards away from him until she realized it was only a dream. She ran up to him and hugged him and wouldn't let go, which was fine with Foxy. He comforted her until she stopped crying.

"Hey lass, you don't have to do today's show if you don't want to." Foxy looked at her with concerning eyes.

_"Yeah...Ok..."_ Sniffled Kitana.

Foxy picked her up and carried her to his ship and put her down on the bed and covered her with his favorite blanket. She looked at him with sad eyes, he smiled and walked to the stage to preform his show.

(Later that day)

"Hey, what happened to Kitana?" Asked Freddy.

"She had a... a sort of nightmare, I guess..." Said Foxy looking at Freddy with concern.

"What do you mean, _'I guess'_?"

"Well it didn't seem like a dream, it looked like she was talking to... to whatever she saw." Foxy shivered thinking about how she screamed in his head pleading.

"Do you think I should check out her head?"

"...yes, but talk to her before you do."

Freddy walked over to the cove and over to where Kitana was sleeping.

"Kitana. Kitana!" Freddy said shaking her awake.

She looked up at him as if to say, _'What?'_

"I want to check your head ok?"

Kitana looked at him for a minute deciding whether or not to let him. She finally nodded her head in approval. As Freddy entered her head he immediately got pushed back out. He shook his head in surprise. He looked at her, "If you don't want me anywhere just imagine closing a door." She nodded her head as he went back in. He was taken back by how many doors were being closed but he pushed back to the memories that she had of the dream. What he saw was one of the scariest things he has ever witnessed. Static was blaring in his ears and a little voice was telling him his flaws and his weaknesses. His friends were there taunting him and mocking him. He started to melt and none of them would help him even though he begged for help. He got pushed out by Kitana, he looked at her and was about to ask why he saw that when she interrupted him.

_"Shh... Your fine, i'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't think that would happen to you."_

_"How. How are you talking..."_

_"I'm in your mind, your not the only one with those kinds of powers."_

_"How did that happen to me?"_

_"I can't say but whatever was in my head is gone, I can tell."_

_"Oh..."_

They sat in silence until Foxy, Bonnie, Mike, and Chica walked in. They didn't tell the others about what happened they just said it was a lose wire causing the dreams. But Kitana wasn't so truthful to Freddy. That thing, that voice was still in her head, she didn't care she had a job to fulfill.


	4. A new friend comes to play

Chapter 4

Freddy paced the room thinking about the experience he had in Kitana's head.

_'What was that?' _He thought, _'Why is she so...not worried about it? I just saw the most horrible thing ever and she didn't even flinch.' _ He needed to clear his head of these questions. He walked down the hallway that lead to the kitchen. We wanted to talk to Chica. As he waled in he felt a presence behind him. Turning slowly he looked both ways in the hall, nothing. He just shrugged it off and went in.

"Chica? You in here?" Said Freddy behind the door.

"Yeah I will be out in a second!" Chica answered.

Freddy waited for her to come out of the food cabinet so they could "Hang Out". He still didn't completely understand what that actually meant.

(Mike)

She walked into work smiling, another day at Freddy's. She walked into her office and sat down in her chair. She got settled in when she heard a noise, thinking it was Chica she turned on the camera but only saw Chica and Freddy talking. They looked at her and she turned it off, obviously they wanted some privacy.

_'Wait. If it wasn't Chica...Who was it?' _ She began to worry. Because Bonnie was with Foxy, and Foxy was in his cove with Kitana who was resting. She then began to panic , quickly she closed her doors.

_'Just like old times right?'_

*BANG*

"Hey! Who was that!" She screamed at the door. No answer.

"Foxy, if it's you, quit it! Your freaking me out..."

*BANG BANG BANG!*

Mikes eyes widened as the door began to dent, slowly revealing the outside.

*BAM*

The door was hanging off of the wall with dents all over it, as if something was angry. She only saw a flash of white and black run down the hall. Then Bonnie appeared in the door way. He looked at her and let out a smirk.

"What did ya do? Did you see Freddy and Chica kiss or something?" He said jokingly.

She started to get teary eyed and cried. He came over to her and hugged her. She cried into his fur letting the triers stain him. He rubbed her back and spoke softly to her.

"Hey, i'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He looked at her with sad eyes.

She sniffled and spoke through her tiers, "No...no...it wasn't you. It. it-" She couldn't finish her sentence and stared to cry again.

"It's ok your fine. your-"

"NO! None of us are safe!" This made Bonnie look at her with a serious face.

"Mike...What do you mean?"

"Something is here. And it's watching us." She was now looking at the door, "And it wants us all."

Bonnie picked her up and carried her down the hallway."

(Foxy)

Foxy walked over to Kitana's bed. He looked at her while he day dreamed. He thought about him asking out Kitana, they would walk the beaches of Hawaii while being lulled by music of pirates. But that would have to wait. He looked around him and then kissed her on the fore head. Just then Bonnie called from the party room. Foxy stuck his head out if the curtains.

"What is it mate?" Said Foxy.

"Hey! We need to talk. Now, Freddy and Chica are comming, wake up Kitana. She needs to know." Said Bonnie who carried Mike in his arms.

Foxy went inside and woke up Kitana. She looked at him and smiled with her eyes, he told her that Bonnie wanted to had a group meeting. She quickly got up and walked out the curtains. He watched her walk away, and he thought, _'She has the cutest walk.' _She looked forward pretending she didn't notice him looking at her.

"What is the problem Bonnie?" Asked Freddy looking at Mike who was still crying.

"Something is here, and it's watching us." Bonnie said in a whisper.

They all looked at him with a shocking look on their face. They talked about the topic for awhile. Finally they said that if they didn't see it in the next few days, it wouldn't be a problem. All the while Kitana seemed uninterested in the topic. Foxy looked at her and thought to just leave her be. When they finished talking it was time for them to sleep so Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie went to the stage. Foxy and Kitana went to the cove. As Kitana walked in front of Foxy she stopped in the curtains and half looked at Foxy. She brushed under his chin with her tail. She said,_ 'Thanks for the kiss cutie.' _She started to walk in but stopped and looked at him again, _'Oh, and I saw you look'n.' _She walked inside while Foxy stood there dazed. "Well, she's got confidence." He thought out loud.

**Ok, here's the fourth chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**If you have any questions PM me or comment.**

**See you guys in the next chapter.**

**Bye! **


	5. I'm not so sure about this

Chapter 5

(Kitana)

She looked over at the clock on the wall and it read 7:00.

_'Well, it's almost time to preform...WAIT. What if the kids don't like me? What...What if they make fun of me like the others did...' _Kitana thought about this for awhile worrying to her self. She heard the buzz of her alarm go off, and she slapped it annoyed that she didn't sleep longer. She got up and realized that she fell asleep on Foxy's bed.

_'Where is he?' _She walked around trying to find him. He was nowhere. Confused she walked back to his room, and there he was. Sound asleep in a chair across the room. She smiled at him and leaned in close to his face.

_'He's so cute.' _She leaned in closer and gave him a small kiss. Quickly leaving the room she went to go put her costume on that Foxy gave to her. Looking at the chest of clothes she found it. She put it on and found that it was too small, she examined her self in the mirror, turning at every angle.

_'Ugh. Why did it have to be too small. It could have been too large and I would have been able to fix it, but this is impossible.'_ She then wanted to get Chica's opinion on it so she called for her friend. Chica poked her head in the room looking for Kitana.

"Kitana? Where are you?" Asked Chica.

_'I'm in here.'_ Replied Kitana.

Chica walked towards her but stopped when she saw her friend. She let out a little laugh before talking.

"Girl. What did you do?"

_'Funny. But I really need your help.'_

"Yeah, I can see that."

Chica help her by making a completely new outfit. Once she was done Kitana put it on and gave it a twirl. It was a short skirt with brown and white stripes going across it. Her shirt was white and loose with a brown jacket over it.

_'Chica thank you so much!' _Kitana hugged her friend and smiled at her. They said good bye and Kitana waited for Foxy to wake up.

(Foxy)

He woke up and smiled to himself and he touched his mouth. Well, he needed to get ready for his performances. As he walked out of his room he heard a noise from the chest room. He saw Kitana wearing a beautiful outfit. But it wasn't the one he showed her, where did she get it?

"Good morning Kitana." He said smiling at her.

_'Oh. Hi Foxy.' _Looking at him hoping he would notice her outfit.

"I like your clothes."

_'Oh, well thank you. I needed to get a new costume, the other one didn't fit.'_

They stood there awkwardly until The jingle of a bell rang throughout the pizzeria. They looked at each other and walked to the curtains, they just opened.

(Freddy)

He started to greet the kids and adults smiling at each and everyone of them. There was these two kids in particular, they always played together, never apart. He started to think about Chica. He thought about the look on her face when they talked about the "thing". He wanted to do something special for her, to get her mind off of her troubles. But what? Walking to the stage he started to sing along with Chica while Bonnie played his guitar. Chica looked at him and he winked at her.

(Foxy)

Kitana did a great job her first day as a pirate. He told her that she was doing a great job during their breaks. She didn't seem to think she was doing good though. They finished up there last performance and headed into the cove. They heard Freddy's song come to an end and all the lights started to turn off. As always Foxy turned them back on with the help of Kitana. Freddy started talking to Chica and Bonnie went to go see Mike, which left him with Kitana. They both sat on the edge of the ship. Foxy broke the silence.

"So, did you use to do shows before you came here?"

_'Ha, well, sort of. I did, but I was only allowed to do special shows. Even then I only helped the deaf children. Don't get me wrong, I loved helping them, but I never did anything but make signs with my hands.'_

"Did you have a family like us?"

_'Not really. My only "Friend" was my boss. He didn't treat me like it though. I was actually surprised when he let me work here.'_

Foxy scooted closer to her and put his hand close to hers, "Well i'm glad your here." He stared deeply into her eyes as did she. But she broke the trance and lifted her hand away from his.

_'I'm glad to be here too.' _She smiled at him as he got up. He was about to leave when he stopped. He half looked behind him and smiled., "Oh...And thanks for the kiss _cutie_." He started to walk away again. Kitana was now blushing through her fur, before she knew what she was doing she ran up to Foxy and kissed him. He let out a little laugh and kissed her back. They hugged each other and held as they walked into the ship.

(Freddy)

Freddy was talking to Chica when he got a great idea.

"Hey Chica, you ever thought about doing a dace on stage before?" Said Freddy.

"No, I don't think I have ever thought about that before." She looked at him with excitement.

Freddy brought out a radio and put a disc in. He leaped on the stage and held out his hand.

"My lady."

Chica giggled and played along, "Sir Freddy, how kind of you." She grabbed his hand and stepped on the stage.

They danced together for several hours. Finally they said they needed a break. Chica was swept off her feet and carried to on of the tables. She giggled and looked at Freddy.

"I'm so happy I met you." She said.

"Me too. My little chick." Laughed Freddy. Chica smiled at his joke and they talked for what seemed minutes.


	6. Happy birthday Freddy

**I Am going to try to do a three in a row chapters starting today to celebrate the holidays!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6

(Mike)

Mike came in the next day with a miserable look on her face. She looked at her office door in disgust.

"Why does this place have to be so damn creepy?" Mike shivered as she sat down.

She would look at here tablet and then at the door, and then flick the light on and then off again. Always looking for the "thing", whatever it was. But, it was never there.

(Time jump; 4 days)

Kitana and Foxy enjoyed doing shows together. They wanted to tell the others about them dating but they never got the chance. All the others were too busy with their mates to talk to them. But today was special. It was Freddy's birthday. The funny part was though, none of them knew how old Freddy was, except for Freddy, and he wouldn't tell them. They wanted to celebrate when Mike got there (arriving with the cake). All day the kids where exited for their animatronic friend, they sung to him and showed them their happy birthday dances. He loved all of it, Chica was especially nice to him giving him hugs whenever she could. Finally, they heard the jingle of bells and all the lights turned off. When they heard the sound of a truck drive up they all ran to the door like children. Mike saw this and laughed at them.

"Hey guys, I have the cake!" Laughed Mike putting down the cake on the table.

"MOVE ASIDE LADYS!" Chica pushed her way through to the cake. She towered over it like a vulture looking down at it's pray.

"Chica?! It's Freddy's birthday. Now knock it off." Bonnie said.

"Ugh. Fine! Freddy hurry up and cut the cake."

"Well we have to sing happy birthday to him first." Smiled Mike.

"Yar! Let me start. _Happy Birthday to ye. Happy birthday to ye..." _Said Foxy as they all sang happy birthday.

"Thank you guys. You have no idea how special you are to me." Said Freddy as happy as could be.

"Awww." They all said at once.

Freddy cut the cake and they ate all of it. With full stomachs they sat there slouched over from all the cake they ate.

_"Well I guess it's time for presents! Let me and Foxy go first?" _Said Kitana sweetly.

"Oh, yall didn't have to get me anything." Said Freddy smiling.

_"Foxy?"_

"Yes, well. First me and me lass would like to tell ye all something." Foxy started to get nervous, "Well ye see. me and Kitana- well for the past couple days..we. Well-"

"Ugh, this is painful," Said Bonnie face palming,"just say it man."

_"We have been dating for a awhile now and we wanted to tell you but you were so busy with each other, well we didn't have the chance_ ." Said Kitana smiling up at Foxy.

Chica stood up and hugged Kitana squeezing the air out of her. Freddy and the others congratulated them. Then they went on giving him his presents. He ended up getting a new hat, a new Mic., and several bow ties.

"Thank you guys so much, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday!" He said hugging them all.

Mike smiled and then jumped up, "Oh! I almost forgot! I have another gift for you Freddy, I will be back!" Mike ran off to her office. She looked around trying to find her picture she found of Freddy and a kid that someone drew. She saw a scrap of paper on the ground, but it wasn't the drawing. She read the news paper, it was recent.

_'Today, a employee was found missing as a local dinner. Freddy's Dinner.' _Mikes eyes widened as she panicked. Her brother worked there at the night shifts, _'His name was Mikey, age 21 found missing after his night shift at the-' _Mike couldn't read anymore, she was in shock. She just stared at the torn news paper, Bonnie came looking for her after awhile. He asked her if she was ok but he got no answer, she only looked at the paper in her hands. He took the paper out of her hands and read it.

"What's this? Who is-" Bonnie then remembered that she said that she had an older brother, "No...How could this happen?" He kept reading.

_'The only signs of his disappearance is a mask of black and white.' _Bonnie just was filled with rage by now, he punched the door that was just fixed. He watched it fall off it's hinges...again. He turned to Mike and hugged her tightly. She then began to cry into his fur. Several moments passed and they began to hear a groaning sound coming from the area behind the office. They both looked at it strangely. As they heard it make it's way to the front doors. They ran out to the party room where everyone else was. everyone look at Mike and Bonnie, mostly Mike because she was still crying. They looked out the doors as the groaning got louder. Then they saw a golden hand on the doors.

"Goldie?" Asked Freddy.

The doors opened and in came a golden Freddy, but it was thinner than Freddy and more muscly. He looked right at Mike and shuffled over to her. He looked deep into her eyes, and Mike seemed to fill with rage. Her face turned red and she punched him hard on the face. He barley moved.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Said Mike screaming at the golden figure, "YOU TOLD ME TO NOT DIE! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He looked at her with the saddest look on his face,she began to cry again, "...how could you Mikey..."

**OMG! I was SO pumped when I wrote this! Kinda a weird plot twist to it eh?**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Mikey

Chapter 7

Mike just sat on the couch that they got out for Freddy's party, she had her arms crossed while starting angrily at the golden bear. Goldie just stared looked at her trying to make words. Freddy and the rest looked at Mike who knew who this mysterious Mikey was.

"Goldie is that really you?" Asked Freddy.

He slowly turned his body to look at Freddy, his hat changed colors from red to blue.

"Freeeeddyyy..." The raspy voice spoke right to Freddy. Freddy looked at him with hope in his eyes.

_'Here. Let me help you?'_ Kitana asked Goldie. He slowly nodded his head, she smiled as she walked over to him.

_'Now, this won't hurt, but it will be uncomfortable' _ She took her hand and put it on his head while she focused really hard. Both of them opened there eyes, they both had white glowing eyes. They began to shine and grow brighter every second, it grew so bright that the crew where blinded for there friends. A flash of black when through the room and everything was back to normal. Kitana took her hand off Goldie and stepped back slowly.

_'Haha...I, haven't done that in years...' _She collapsed on the couch. The rest of the crew looked at Goldie who was kneeling and looking at the ground. He clutched his fists and released them. He got up and looked at the crew. He looked brand new.

"Freddy?" He spoke like nothing had happened.

"Yes?" Said Freddy.

"Oh! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Oh Goldie it is you!" Freddy hugged his friend and turned to the group, "This is Goldie, my brother." The others gasped and looked at Goldie. Ala of a sudden he screamed in pain and held his head. Freddy held up his brother from falling.

"Mike...Please. Forgive me..." Goldies hat turned to red again.

Mike just looked at him with anger.

"Mike. I'm scared."

Mike changed her expression to sadness, as she ran over to Goldie and hugged him. They both cried, but Goldie had black oil coming from him instead.

"Why did you have to do this to me? You promised you would never-" Mike said through her tiers.

"I know, but it wasn't the animations who did this to me." Mike looked at him confused.

"What?"

"They were my friends, Goldie was my friend, but 'they' killed all of them. Except for Goldie here, he saved me. Well, what was left of me."

"Mikey don't say that. Who were they?"

Mikey blanked out and held his head as his hat turned back to blue, "They, were the originals. They were the ones who died here. They want revenge and they want it now." Goldie said as he turned back to Mikey.

"Yeah, what he said." Mike looked nervously at the rest of crew, "Umm, hello."

"Oh sorry guys," they all looked at her with confusion, "this is...my older brother. Mikey." The others had there mouths open in shock. Freddy looked at him awkwardly.

"Uhh, could I talk to Goldie really quick?" Asked Freddy.

Mikey turned back to Goldie again, "Yes brother?"

"Where 'they' the... children?"

Goldie looked away and held back tiers, "Yes, they are very angry, they- they killed the others...I brought Mikey in with me but it's too much for me to handle." Goldie started to shake as he slowly sat down.

"Goldie, we will find Mikey a new place soon, but your gonna have to wait." Said Bonnie.

They rest of the group went looking for another empty suit while Freddy and Mike stayed with Goldie and Mikey.

"Mikey, was the thing that killed you a... white and black figure?" Asked Mike.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Replied Mikey.

"God. It was here and it has been watching us for awhile."

They waited there without speaking again until the others came back.

"Ok so we found this but lad, but i'm not sure if ye want it." Said Foxy.

He showed them a endoskelleton without it's fur.

"I can fix you up a costume if you want this one." Said Chica.

"Thank you guys so much, I will use that one when your done Chica." Mikey smiled at them.

Chica asked for Freddy's help carrying the skeleton to the chest room in the cove. She went to work right away because Goldie was getting weaker. After a couple of minutes she came asked for Goldie to walk to the cove. He did and stood there ask Mikeys soul left his body and disappeared behind the curtains. And out walked Chica with the new Mikey. He had a human look with a security guard pants and shirt with a matching hat. He looked at himself and thanked Chica. Mike hugged him for a long time while the others helped Goldie to the stage. They laid him down on the wood and let him sleep.

"I missed you so much." Said Mike crying into Mikey.

"I know i'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mikey looked at Mike with sad eyes.

"Freddy, you have to make sure that none of your family gets hurt. Promise me that." Said Goldie.

"I promise, I will always be there for them." Said Freddy looking at his brother with sorrow.

Goldie closed his eyes and slept a long slumber that lasted till the next day.

**Ok, so I might post another one today it depends on when I get done with the next chapter.**

**I am SO exited! We are getting into the good stuff!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. The Puppet

Chapter 8

Goldie awoke on the stage the next day, it was later in the afternoon, why were the others not preforming? He got up and found that he was weak, then he remembered yesterday. He held his face in his hands and sighed, _'Why did my friends have to die?' _he wanted them back so badly it hurt not having them around. It was like a burning hole that was eating him on the inside. What did the Mike girl say? That it has been watching them for a while? Could it have been possible that it was the puppet? That could be true, he was never found in that old place, it was like he vanished into thin air. Goldie got up and got his balance, he then walked to Mikes office area.

(Kitana)

_'Please don't make me do this...' Begged Kitana._

_'Why, have you forgotten raised you? Gave you a home? Fed you to keep you alive, and you repay me by not doing what I ask of you!' Replied the man in her head._

_Kitana hung her head in shame of what she had to do, 'I will do as you wish boss.' _

_'Good, now i'm sending in the fifth, distract them and he will do the rest.'_

_Kitana's eyes widened, 'The the, the fifth? Why him?'_

_'Why do you question me? You trifle me again and you will be punished.'_

_Kitana let out a little yelp as he caused her some pain in her head. She didn't want to do this, but if she didn't...Well that would be up to her boss to decide what happens. But if she does go through with this, her friends would be in danger._

(Foxy)

"Hello my little lassy! Come sit down." Foxy said as Kitana came out of the cove and into the party room.

Kitana looked at him with a fake smile in here eyes. She sat down next to him and began to talk with the group until her boss told her it was time. Foxy talked about his story about how he met Fang, the pirate wolf. As her talked he noticed how every time he said Fang Kitana tensed up. He ignored it though, after he was done Mikey and Goldie talked to each other as the others started to talk to there mates. Foxy loved how there conversations could be held in her head, it was cute when she crinkled her snout every time he made a joke. All of a sudden she grew serious and ended there conversation by telling him that they should do something with the others.

(Kitana)

_'Kitana...The puppet is here, he is above you in the vents...it's your time..' _Said the voice.

Kitana cringed and told Foxy that they should do something with the others. She looked at him for a while then turned to the crew.

_'Hey guys, we should play a game.' _Kitana said.

"Hey that would be fun!" Said Goldie, "I haven't had fun in a while so we should do it."

"Yeah ok, what about...Monopoly!" Said Freddy. The others stared at him with a look of disgust.

"Really, do you want our servos to lock up?" Laughed Bonnie.

Chica looked at the crew with a mischievous look on her face, "Well I know a fun game we could do, if Mike doesn't mind."

Mike looked at her, "Are you serious? You really want to play that?"

"Why not?"

"You know what fine. It will be a challenge with more of you guys around." Mike sad smiling at the challenge.

"Wait what? I'm afraid I don't get it lass." Said Foxy.

"You know where we all try to get into Mikes office, but this time without stuffing her." Chica looked over at Mikey with guilt, "Sorry..."

Mikey burst out laughing along with Goldie. Mike just glared at them, they looked back at her and laughed even harder. Mike cracked a smile and punched him in his arm.

"I will be in my office," She said walking around the corner,"Oh, and catch me if you can." Mike put a evil-ish grin on her face.

The others ran to there places as Foxy turned off the lights.

*Bump Bump*

"What was that?" Asked Foxy.

"Probably just air in the vents." Said Bonnie getting into place.

(Mike)

_'Haha, these guys are in for a surprise.' _Mike said as she flipped her tablet on.

That's when Bonnie came crashing through the wall.

(Chica)

Bonnie moved first as usual, he barley got off the stage when they heard a buzz of a camera. Only when they looked for the camera light, it wasn't there. Bonnie looked confused as he moved closer to the sound, when he got to it, it was coming from the vents. He looked up and was surprised by a figure tackling him to the ground. He got punched several time before he was thorn into the wall, sending him barreling through Mike office. Chica stepped off the stage as the figure got up he looked at her and licked his lips. A twisted smile came across his face. He moved towards Chica slowly, and then took off in a sprint. Freddy stepped in front of her and took a blow to his face. He was punched to the ground, he held his jaw and looked for Chica. He saw her get kicked in the stomach. He was now full of rage. He got up and his eyes turned to black pits with white dots in the middle. He slowly got up and smiled evilly, he started laughing in a low tone. The puppet looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"You better get ready for Freddy..."


	9. Fight in the Pizzeria

**Hey guys!**

**I am going to add a OC in here it will be a villain, if you want you could comment if you want yours in here!**

**And if you don't want yours to be the villain, then don't say nothin.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

(Freddy)

Freddy angrily screamed as he ran at the puppet, it smiled at the enraged bear. Chica was holding her stomach and coughing up oil. Freddy punched the puppet hard in the face sending him flying into some tables. When it got up it's head was backwards, probably from the punch that Freddy gave it. He took his head in his hands and snapped it back in place and slithered over to Freddy. Freddy tried to kick it in the gut but it grabbed his leg and elbowed him on his joint, making a loud popping sound. Freddy screamed in pain, his eyes were no longer black. He rolled around holding his leg. The puppet stood over him about to finish the job when a flash of purple tackled him.

(Bonnie)

Bonnie got up and held his head, making sure there was no damage. He saw that he was in Mike's office, he looked around for her. She was at his side holding his other hand.

"Oh my god, your ok." She said.

"Yeah i'm fine..." Bonnie then remembered the puppet and ran through the broken walls, leaving Mike behind.

He saw it standing over Freddy about to strike, Bonnie's instincts took over and ran into the puppet. He repeatedly punched it in the face but got kneed in the stomach. He groaned in pain but got up and held his stomach. He heard running coming from behind him and he smiled as he ducked down and launched Foxy at the puppet.

(Foxy)

"What be all that noise?" Asked Foxy.

Kitana was silent. They then heard a scream from the party room. Foxy looked out the curtains and saw what was going on, he turned to Kitana and said for her to stay there. He ran out behind Bonnie, he was thrown towards the Puppet and he kicked it right in the chest. He sprinted towards the thing as it gasped for breath. Foxy slashed it with his hook, it began to squirm in fear as Foxy hit it repeatedly. He hit it so hard that it screamed, he ran for it but it bolted out the door. Bonnie stood next to Foxy and smiled at him. They fist pumped in celebration but then heard Chica coughing. Foxy helped Chica and Bonnie helped Freddy to the stage.

(Kitana)

Kitana was sitting there crying to her self, but when she heard the scream of the Puppet she brightened up. She wiped away her tiers and ran out of the cove. She saw the crew on the stage Foxy was aiding Chica and Bonnie helped out Freddy with his knee.

_'What did he do to my friends...' _Kitana asked herself.

She didn't see Mike, Goldie, or Mikey so she went looking for them. Mike was still in her office, Kitana helped her up and led her to the party room. And then looked for Goldie and Mikey. They said they would be in the parts and service room. She found them and told them what happened. They looked at each other and ran to help. Goldie teleported to get there faster. Kitana went with Mikey but ran slower than he did. She felt so much guilt build up in her it was sickening. She ran into the bathroom and threw up oil. She stayed there until Foxy came for her.

"Lass, what be the matter?" Asked Foxy.

_Kitana started to get teary eyed, 'Foxy I-' _

She didn't get to finish her sentence for Goldie teleported in with them.

"Hey guys, Chica and Freddy really need your help." Said Goldie.

Kitana ran to the party room and over to Chica who was in need of the help most.

_'Freddy, what happened to her?'_ Asked Kitana.

"She got kicked in the stomach, I think one of her wires are loose." Said Freddy who looked at Chica with sorrow.

_'Chica, I'm going to have to shut you down for a second. I promise it won't be long.' _

Chica nodded and was shut down. Kitana opened up her chest and looked for the problem. She saw several broken wires and her endoskeleton was cracked.

_'That son of a-' _Kitana was furious with herself. Why did she do this to her friends. She knew why, but she wouldn't got through with it any more. No more pain, no more hurt, her friends were her new family and she won't let him touch them again. Kitana Reattached wires and welded the crack. Closing her chest panel she turned Chica back on. Freddy watched as his love rebooted. She looked around for Freddy and she ran up to him and sobbed into his fur. He smiled at her but flinched in pain when she touched his leg. Kitana saw this and asked what happened to him.

"Well, he kinda broke my leg." Chica looked at Freddy in horror.

Kitana cringed ad she heard him try to move his leg, it made a awful crunching noise.

_'Freddy, you don't have to be shut down but it might hurt a bit.' _Said Kitana.

"I would prefer to be shut down." Said Freddy.

Kitana shut him down and opened his panel. It was fine but she wanted to help her friends.

_'Foxy, could you help me take him to the Parts and Service room?' _

Foxy carried Freddy with the help of Bonnie. They set him down on the table and Kitana grabbed a endoskeleton and replaced the old one. She rewired things and fixed his leg. She did all this in 5 minutes. Rebooting Freddy she watched intently.

_'Freddy? How do you feel?' _

"Better...A lot better actually, I feel stronger." Freddy smiled and looked down at his hands and clutched them he looked up at Chica and hugged her.

Kitana looked at the rest of the group, _'So...Anyone else want and upgrade?' _

They all said yes and waited there turn. Foxy was last. She laid him down on the table as the others left. He smiled up at her and kissed her. She smiled with her eyes and was about to shut him down when he stopped her.

_'Foxy?'_

"Please. Don't shut me down... I can't be shut down again."

_'Foxy, it's gonna hurt more than you think.'_

"I'm sure you will be gentle." He trusted her which made her feel more guilt, but her would change that.

Kitana took more time with Foxy, a wrong move and he could be in a lot of pain. He talked to her as she worked, it calmed her down and she relaxed a bit. When she was done he got up and hugged her, he carried her to the cove and they sat together and talked. After a while Foxy said he was tired and he went to bed, she started to follow when a voice stopped her.

_'So...how are your new friends?'_

_"Get out of my HEAD! I'm not our puppet any more!'_

_'Oh...You think i'm done with you, well- agghh!'_

_Kitana sent him excruciating pain._

_'You will never touch my friends as long as I live!'_

_He just laughed, 'I guess I will just have to kill you first.'_

**So, who is her boss?**

**Comment if you think you know! Who knows, maybe your right.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	10. Hide n' Seek

**So sorry for the long wait. Been super busy!**

**Anyways, happy new year!**

**Well, depends on where you are...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

(Kitana)

Kitana smiled to herself as she pushed away that horrible boss of hers. Yeah, some friend he was. She now knew what true friends were like, and she did have any plans on losing them.

(Chica)

Chica day dreamed as she did her job with the kids. Being with so many of them made her want some of her own. She watched the two kids play, the same ones that where here every other day. They looked so happy, there mom and dad looked so happy. She sighed, but what would Freddy think? Shrugging it off, she helped a little one who had fallen up.

(Freddy)

Freddy watched Chica who was looking at the same two kids he did a couple days ago. He thought about having kids himself, but what would Chica think? He snapped out of his day dream when he heard the booming voice of Foxy. He watched Foxy and Kitana's performance. Kitana was great with the kids, so kind and caring. And Foxy mesmerized them with his daring adventures with is first mate Kitana the pirate wolf. He chuckled as he say Bonnie sitting with the kids, he was so into Foxy's story he was leaning forwards and wagging his fluffy tail. Freddy finished his day at work and waited for Foxy to turn on the lights.

(Mike)

Mike walked in wanting to spend some time with Mikey. She took off her hat and set in down in her office, it laid next to the newspaper she found the day Mikey came to the pizzeria. She picked it up and put it into her pocket, she scoffed at the fact that he was so concerned with her life instead, he should have been worrying about his own. She looked in the parts and service room where he usually was. He was there, along with Goldie.

"Hey guys….What are you doing?" Asked Mike looking at the laughing animatronics. Mikey looked like he was about to explode of happiness.

"Oh hey sis! Haha, well, hahaha…turns out when you're an animatronic, hehehehe, you can't get drunk." Mikey held up a bottle of beer and held it in front of Goldie who began to laugh again.

Mike looked at her brother and snatched the bottle out of his hands and broke it. Mikey shrugged and grabbed another. She then smacked it to the ground, which shattered.

"Your. A. Dork." She marched them out of there and made them become a part of society again.

They talked with each other and decided to play that game again. Mike gladly accepted the challenge and ran to her office. She was so ready to play this game. Been too long since she last played. She flipped on the camera and all the lights where off and they all were looking at her.

"Ugh! Forgot how ugly you guys were!" Mike laughed as the rest tried to hold back a smile.

Mikey flipped the camera to pirates cove and Foxy was already looking out his curtain. She smirked.

"Bring it on Foxy."

She quickly hit the light button and checked both doors, then back to her tablet. She continued this cycle while the rest viciously attacked her from all sides. Foxy pounded on the door which sent chills down her spine remembering the door being beaten down. She continued on though. She didn't see Kitana, Goldie, or Mikey. Soon enough after she thought that, Goldie appeared in her room.

"Gotta do better than that Goldie." She said as she flipped up her tablet.

She half scared herself as Mikey shook her chair from behind her.

"You can teleport too! No fair." Mikey laughed when she said that. He disappeared into thin air.

She kept up her pace and didn't see Kitana the whole time. She began to get suspicious and worried.

"Where are you?" She whispered.

Clicking through her cameras she didn't see anyone. Frantically clicking through each camera she didn't find anyone, nothing silence. It began to creep her out.

"Guys?" She yelled down the hall.

Getting back in her chair, she saw something move on her tablet. She picked it up thinking it was Foxy running down the hallway she punched the door switch. But then something moved down the right hallway. She hit the other door switch. The lights went off but the doors didn't pop up, no Freddy head singing the game over song. She felt icy cold breath on her neck, she didn't dare to turn around.

**"Guess who you let in your room…BIG mistake…"** A raspy voice that felt like it froze her in place.

_"I'm just kidding. You ok?"_ Asked the familiar voice.

Mike just shook and looked at Kitana.

"You can be one creepy animatronic." Mike let out a little laugh.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that bad."_

"Umm, just wondering...How did you talk like that without a mouth?"

_"I don't know what you mean...I did't change anything."_

"Your voice almost made me crap my pants."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I mean it was dark and ice cold."

_"Oh...I-I didn't know I did that i'm sorry."_

"Nah, it was really fun. Lets go hang out with the others."

Kitana looked down shyly and followed Mike to the party room. Mike plopped down next to Bonnie and talked.

"Yeah well, Kitana got me in the end. And it was frekin creepy. Points to her!" Said Mikey to the crew.

Foxy looked at Kitana, "Nah, couldn't have been that creepy."

Mike looked at him, "Really...You go in there. No lights. Just you in the dark, and sit in that chair and wait for her."

Foxy laughed and got up, "Fine. Me lass couldn't be any creepier than a party hat."

(Kitana)

Kitana, had a spark in her eyes. She looked at the rest of them for the signal. They all nodded there heads and she took off down the right hallway. They saw her come back around and run to the left.

_"Be careful what you judge Foxy dear." _

(Foxy)

"Heehee, she's gonna scare me. Not my lass." Laughed Foxy.

Thats when the lights turned off. He was used to the dark though. His eyes illuminated parts of the room. He saw something come down the right hallway but he slowly closed the door letting her have a chance to get in. But all of a sudden a flash of black was all he saw down the left hallway. He quickly closed the door, now he was breathing hard. He sat back down and felt a icy breath behind him making him stop breathing all together.

**"Guess who..."** Kitana just for fun let out a little laugh to freak him out more, she then grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed. Foxy screamed louder.

(The rest of the crew)

They all waited for Foxy's reaction. And when they heard him scream they all laughed.

(Kitana)

Kitana walked out proudly and soon came Foxy, his head was down in shame and embarrassment.

"So...You still think she ain't scary?" Asked Mike.

"I don't want to talk about it." Foxy looked away, Kitana snuggled up next to him making him feel better.

Mikey sighed and put some money on the table. So did Freddy, Chica, Goldie, and Mike. Foxy looked at them confused.

Bonnie laughed as he took the whole pile, "Yes!" He looked over at the more than confused Fox.

"We bet on how loud you would scream, I won." Said Bonnie.

"Wow, thanks." Foxy looked at them and let out a little laugh as Kitana punched him in the arm.

(Foxy)

_"So, would you say i'm pretty scary?" _Kitana laughed a little as she said it.

"You would be the best horror movie person ever." Foxy hugged her.

Kitana over come with smiles, _"So...you didn't pee your pants did you?" _

Foxy sighed and hugged her tighter, "Maybe just a little." That made her crinkle her nose.

He wished she had a mouth, she would be happier.

(The boss)

_"Why did she have to go? She was our best fighter. She doesn't remember, but she was our greatest weapon."_

"Purple-"

_"DON'T CALL ME BY NAME!" _

"Sor- sorry...We can still take them, don't you worry. When can we attack?"

_"Tomorrow." _

**So...That lead you guys on to who her boss is? Maybe a BIG hint?**

**Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	11. Will she remember pt1

**Hey guys!**

**I know this is a short chapter but I wanted this in two parts, so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

(The Boss)

_"Oh dear…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to kill her."_

"But…She's our friend." Said a female voice.

_"SILENCE!"_

The female whimpered in fear.

"What about the others?" Asked a deep male voice.

_"Kill them too. But kill Kitana first, she won't be easy, so be careful on how you approach her."_

"But the lass doesn't remember, how can she-" Asked a different voice.

_"She will. She will remember, and then she will destroy you. So play your game carefully. Now go finish the job quickly."_

(Foxy)

"Hey, you be getting fast." Laughed Foxy while running around the hallways and party room.

_"Oh really, I was just going easy on ya!" _Kitana said running at a light jog, she started running faster, and faster. To Foxy she looked like a blur.

"Lass! Slow down!" Foxy panted.

_"Getting tired?" _Kitana said with her hands on her hips barley panting.

"No. I just be needing a break." Foxy plopped down on the stage.

Kitana sat with him, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his breathing. He put his hand on her head and hugged her. He wanted to help her with getting a mouth, but he didn't know how. He would give her a voice though, no matter what.

(Freddy)

He walked over to Chica and asked to talk to her in private. She looked a little confused but said yes. She walked her to the kitchen.

"What is it Freddy?" Asked Chica.

He was looking down at the floor, "I saw you looking the those kids."

Chica started to blush, "Yea...Yeah, what about it."

"Well, what do you think?" He then looked at her.

"Well, I. Why?" She started to play with her feathers to avoid eye contact.

"You can tell me anything you know." Freddy saw she was nervous and hugged her.

"I, kinda want...some kids of our own." She looked at him nervously.

"Of course! I have wanted some too. I just didn't know if you also wanted them." He had a big grin on his face.

Chica was full of glee, she hopped in to his arms and hugged his neck. He kissed her while he thought of baby names.

(Mikey)

"Ugh, there is nothing to do in here! Lets go scare Mike again!" Said Mikey.

"No, we already did that. We could-" Goldie stopped speaking and stared at the wall.

"Umm...Goldie? Buddy? Hello! Whats wrong?"

_"They are coming...Now, they are almost here..." _Goldie's eyes were white.

"Goldie, your freaking me out."

Goldie snapped out of it, "Mikey! We have to tell the others!"

"Wait, who is coming?"

"...The five, and there is someone else with them."

"I am NOT dying here! Again!" Mikey yelled.

"The other one...I recognize him." Goldie then looked at him with fear.

"No. It can't be. He's dead, he died with me!"

"I'm sorry, but it is Jack."

"My sister will not die here! Nor will my friends! We have to tell the others." Mikey teleported with Goldie to the party room.

Everyone was there talking but they all looked up when Mikey and Goldie popped up.

"What's wrong guys?" Asked Bonnie.

"The five are coming." Said Goldie.

"No, they are long gone." Said Freddy holding Chica a little tighter.

"No, someone brought them back, what do you think killed Mikey here."

Mike looked down uncomfortably but then reached in her back pocket and took out the newspaper. She read it and held her head in her hands.

_"Whats that?" _Asked Kitana

Mike just let her read it. Kitana looked at Mikey and had him read it.

Mikey shook his head, "So the fifth really did kill me. Huh, funny."

"No, it's not funny." Mike looked at Mikey with cold eyes.

Mikey out his hands in the air saying sorry.

"Well what do we do?" Asked Chica.

"All the lasses stay in the cove while we fight em off? Foxy said.

"I agree." Said Freddy looking down at Chica.

All the men agreed. Kitana stayed silent.

"Do you have any input Kitana?" Asked Goldie.

Kitana shook her head and got up to walk to the cove. She stopped and kissed Foxy. All the couples did the same.

"Well don't we feel left out." Laughed Goldie.

"Yeah whatever."

(Puppet)

"Ok guys, we are almost there." Said Jack

"What do you want us to do?" Asked a female voice.

"Chic, you go to the kitchen. Bon, you go through the vents with puppet. Foxy, you me and Freddy attack Kitana."

"But...What if she remembers?" Asked Chic.

"Well, I guess your gonna die then."

**Again, I want the battle to be separate from this chapter, so sorry its short.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Will she remember pt2

**Ok guys, the second part is finally out!**

**Won't make this long so you can read.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

(Bonnie)

He pace the stage behind the closed curtains. He occasionally looked out them, and then would go back to pacing the room. He saw Freddy sitting looking at the ground, Freddy would twiddle his thumbs and fix his hat out of anxiety. Bonnie though, would think about Mike, who was with the rest of the ladies in the cove. She not being an animatronic would get more injuries than he would. Freddy would also look out the curtains but not towards the front doors. He would look at the cove, we was probably as worried as Bonnie was. Bonnie started to wonder to different thoughts. He would think about the ladies not agreeing to stay in the cove. All of them argued, except for Kitana. She was always quiet, but not like that. But a creaking noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around to look at Freddy, who was now starring at the curtains. They both jumped when they heard a crash above them.

Bonnie whispered to Freddy, _"The're in the vents."_

(Foxy)

Foxy decided to hide in the parts and service room with Mikey and Goldie. They stayed there not talking to each other, just listening for any noise. Then they heard the door open and Foxy was first to run into the party room. Mikey and Goldie followed. But no one was there. But he heard noises from above him, he was so focused on the sound he didn't notice Bonnie was about to tackle him. Bonnie surprised him as they looked at each other confused.

"Wait your not-" Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence for he was hit by Goldie.

Mikey was thrown over towards them but Foxy dodged him. Bonnie was trying to get Goldie off of him when Chica charged Foxy.

"Chica?" Foxy questioned.

"Think again pretty boy." Chica hit Foxy in the face.

Foxy held his face and looked at Chica, but it wasn't Chica. It looked newer and more slim and curvier. Foxy growled, but she only laughed. That's when the ceiling fell down next to her and two more animatronics stood beside her. One was the puppet, and the other one was a girl Bonnie. Slim and curvy. Bonnie finally got Goldie off of him and stared at the new Bonnie.

"Uh." That's all he had to say.

The new animatronics started to make there way over to them but Foxy and Bonnie where joined by Mikey. He got in a defensive position as did the others.

"Hello guys. Hope you don't mind me being an animatronic now." Said Mikey directly at the puppet.

They just snarled at him as the rushed Foxy and the others.

(Kitana)

All of the ladies heard the fighting going on outside. And Kitana was curled up in a ball on the floor repeating, _"No, no, no, no."_

The others tried to calm her down but nothing worked. So they left her alone.

_"Foxy needs my help. Foxy needs my help! Get up! Help him!" _Kitana thought to herself.

Something took over her body, she got up and strode towards the curtains. But something hit her hard, enough to knock her to the ground. The others where rushing over to her. But then they got his too.

"Nice shooting there Jack." Said New Freddy.

"Shut up. Just get them tied up." Said Jack.

New Freddy and the Mangled tie them up and tried to get Kitana but she kicked them both back. Standing up she looked at her enemies.

"Well, I guess we can just kill you now." Said Jack.

Kitana just sharpened her hook on the walls leaving marks.

_"Bring it." _ Laughed Kitana.

All three charged her screaming.

(Mikey)

"Foxy! Watch out!" Yelled Mikey who was fighting off the Puppet.

Foxy dodged a punch from Chic. While Bonnie was fighting Bon, Mikey tried to get the Puppet off of him. He was being strangled by the freak clown. Mikey quickly kicked it off of him and punched it several times before it clawed at him, leaving several deep scratches. Mieky then had to back off because oil was dripping into his eyes. That's when the Puppet saw his chance. It screeched as it ran for him. But Mikey teleported over to Bonnie who was having troubles fighting off Bon. They all grouped together again to fight them off together.

(Chica)

"Wha...Wait. Kitana!" Chica woke up and looked around for Kitana.

Chica was shocked to see Kitana fighting off three of them. But she was struggling. Chica looked down to see that she was tied up along with Mike. She tried to get out but stopped to see Kitana get thrown out of the curtains.

"Kitana!"

(Foxy)

Foxy heard the yell of Chica. He turned to see Kitana flying out of the curtains.

"No!" Yelled Foxy.

He ran to catch her. She was dazed when she was caught. But Foxy was hit which made him drop her. Kitana landed next to Foxy, he saw her try to get up but was unable to. Foxy was then kicked in the stomach by New Freddy. He couldn't move as he watched Kitana fade from his vision. And just like that he was out.

(Freddy)

"Chica!" Freddy ran for her leaving the others behind.

"Chica are you ok?" He asked fumbling with the rope.

"Yes, yes i'm fine. Is Kitana ok?" Chica looked dazed.

"What?"

"She was out there!"

"She was. Oh God." Freddy looked out towards the party room.

(Bonnie)

Bonnie was left alone with Mikey who was badly injured. Mikey was loosing a lot of oil and he was weak. But all the animatronics were after Kitana. Bonnie tried to throw some punches at them but got kicked down next to Foxy. He held his stomach and wheezed. Mikey couldn't see much but helped Bonnie up. All they saw was Kitana get thrown out into the parking lot. Bonnie slammed the his hand on the floor in frustration.

(Kitana)

Kitana was breathing hard from being thrown into several things. She held her stomach while trying to back up. But she got kicked down by Jack.

"Heh, your not as tough as I heard you were." Laughed Jack.

Kitana looked at his confused, he kicked her in the face and she rolled away. She now held her nose that was now leaking oil.

"What's wrong Kitana? Bad bunny gonna hurt you?" Bon said as she stomped on Kitana's arm.

Kitana's eyes widened in pain. They all laughed and Jack picked her up by the neck.

"Guess you won't ever get to see your family again." Jack laughed as he threw her one last time.

Kitana rolled onto her belly and cried.

_"He's gonna hurt your family. Don''t let them! Please Kitana, remember." _A voice in her head said.

Kitana relaxed and let the memories flow back. Like a flash it was over. She laughed at her self and slowly got up. Jack looked surprised but kept walking towards her.

(Foxy)

He was woken up by Freddy who was with the rest of the crew.

"Where be me lass?" Asked Foxy.

He remembered and broke out into a sprint towards the front doors. And he saw Kitana on the ground crying. He started over towards them but stopped when she got up.

"What is she doing?" Asked Mike who was being held up by Bonnie.

Foxy shook his head but drifted back when he felt the ground vibrate.

(Kitana)

_"So...You guys think i'm going to let you touch my friends do you?"_ Said Kitana.

The others stopped in their tracks, except for Jack.

_"Well, guess what?" _

The ground started to vibrate and Jack stood there frozen with fear. Kitana turned to them but she looked different.

"Your wrong." Said Kitana.

"She. She has a mouth." Shrieked Bon.

"She remembers." Said the Mangled.

Kitana switched her hook and hand to cannons and let out a laugh as they started to run. She fired at them hitting each of them several times. They screamed as they heard mechanical laughter coming from behind them. When Kitana was out of bullets she sprinted after them hook ready to strike. She caught up to the Mangled and sliced her leg off. It tried to run but fell, then Kitana was above her. And as soon as she fell, Kitana cut off her head. The crew just looked at her in shock as Kitana raced after them again. Foxy caught her arm and she looked at him with rage, but lightened up when she saw him. She smiled at him but fell in exhaustion and pain. Foxy rushed to her side.

"Foxy?" Asked Kitana.

"Yes lass i'm here." Said Foxy as he carried her to the party room.

He laid her on the stage as she took shallow breaths.

Foxy could see her eyes fading.

"Don't do this to me Kitana!" Cried Foxy.

"I't gonna be ok." Kitana put her paw on his cheek.

"Don't go."

"I'm sorry...I...I...Lo...Love-"

Her hand dropped and her eyes no longer glowed that brilliant yellow. Foxy yelled at the ceiling.

(Everyone)

Foxy was now enraged. And his eyes were pure blackness. He looked towards the door where he could see them coming back and he just stared out the doors. All the couples hugged each other and cried to them selves over the loss of there friend. Mikey helped Goldie up who just came to. He looked around and then at Kitana he didn't move at all. Foxy now looked at his love, her nose would never crinkle at his jokes.

She would stay like that.

Restless.

Motionless.

D_ead_.

**So sad!**

**But wait, are they done fighting? Is the heart ache over? Or is is just begging? What other losses will they encounter?**

**I guess your just gonna have to wait!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter! **


	13. Heart break, heart ache

**Hey, this is gonna be another short one guys! Sorry.**

**School started up for me again so the chapters will be spread apart.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

(Goldie)

_"If only I had been there...Maybe. Maybe it wouldn't have happened..." _Goldie thought to himself.

He wished he could have helped his friends. But instead he laid there, motionless like Kitana is now.

_"I'm just worthless." _

(Foxy)

Foxy watched the enemies run back to the pizzeria, he got angrier and angrier every step they took. They would pay for what they did, and they will pay with their lives. Foxy stood up and braced for another fight. The others did the same, even Mike.

(Mikey)

"Mike you don't have to do this." Said Mikey.

"They killed my friend, our friend. Nothing could hold me back for this." Mike looked deep into her brothers eyes.

"Fine."

He saw Mike take out throwing knifes from her coat.

"You always keep those with you?"

Mike smiled but said nothing. She turned back to the doors as did he. They were so close they could run to them.

(Chica)

Chica stood next to Freddy ready to fight. Jack came screaming through what was left of the glass doors. He went for Chica and she met his fist with hers. He held it in pain but Chica gritted her teeth. The Puppet slithered over to them with claws extended, Mike threw knifes at Bon who was still running for them. Foxy ran for Jack ready to strike. He plunged his hook into Jack's shoulder. He screamed in pain, Foxy tried to pull it out but was stuck Jack grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back down to the floor. Chica kicked his knees out from under him, making him fall. Chica was about to help Foxy up when she heard Freddy scream.

(Freddy)

Freddy saw Chic run after him and dodged her punch. He grabbed her head and smacked it into a wall making a loud cracking sound. She just laid there. And as Freddy stood over her he heard a little voice.

"F-Freddy?" A little girls voice said.

Freddy turned around and saw the two little kids. His eyes widened as he tried to get them to safety, but Jack got to them first. Freddy watched in horror as Jack killed both of them. Freddy screamed in anger while Jack just laughed. Freddy looked at Chica who was also looking at him he was teary eyed, this all happened like it was in slow motion. Chic saw this and stopped and looked at Jack with disgust, he just scoffed at her.

"No one needed you anyways." He broke her legs and her arms as she screamed in pain.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as the power drained out of her body.

(Foxy)

Foxy turned to see Jack kill two kids and laugh about it. Something inside him snapped. He twitch uncontrollably and looked at Jack with rage. His eyes were again black. The nearest animatronic was the new Freddy. Foxy had no control over his body, he lunged at him and bit off his head with a loud crunch. Freddy fell to his knees and slammed face first into the ground. Foxy touched his mouth that still had metal and wires in it.

_"Oh god."_ He thought.

(Mike)

Mike was still throwing knifes at Bon. But Bon was dodging most of them, the ones that did hit her stuck in her deep. Mike ran out of knifes and was hit by Bon, Bon raised a knife but missed Mike. Mike got knocked out when Bon punched her.

(Bonnie)

Bonnie was fighting off the Puppet when he heard a thud. He turned and saw Mike get his by Bon.

"No!" Bonnie screamed.

Bonnie rushed towards her but forgot about the Puppet. It sliced his hand off, he screamed in pain. He was loosing oil fast and couldn't move.

(Mikey and Goldie)

Mikey and Goldie run to fight the Puppet and help Bonnie. But on the way Bon threw a table at Goldie knocking him out instantly. Mikey turned shocked to see his friend fallen. He turns to Bon and picks up a piece of scrap wood and ran at her with it. She blocked his first swing but got knocked back by his punch. The Puppet saw this and ran over to help Bon. Mikey turned and smiled at his new opponent, Mikey hit it over the head with a loud snapping sound. Bon jumped on the back of Mikey and began to choke him. Mkey was desperately squirming to get free, but then his body hung loose.

(Foxy)

Foxy takes a hit from Jack but punches him back. Foxy laughed at him, still enraged from witnessing the death of those children. Jack got angry and sprinted towards Foxy screaming, Foxy dodged his first punch but got whipped around into a table. He started to get up but Jack implanted his foot into Foxy's stomach. Foxy gasped for breath as he saw Jack go after Chica and Freddy.

"(Gasp,Gasp) No...wait..." Foxy reached out to them trying to warn them, but he could hardly breath.

(Freddy)

Jack sneaks up behind Freddy and Chica while they where fighting off Bon and the Puppet. Jack hit them both in the head, making them disoriented. The Puppet licked his lips and slithered over to them.

"NO! This is mine! Back off!" Jack screamed at him.

The Puppet stoke out it's long dried out tong at Jack. Jack looked back down at the two and started laughing as he took out a knife. Freddy's eyes widened and he covered up Chica to protect her from Jack's deadly strike. But something hit Jack making him stop.

(Kitana)

_"Kitana this isn't over." Said the voice._

_"Well, you could have told me sooner! You know, so I didn't have to DIE." Said Kitana._

_"No, I mean it. It isn't over. You can still live, but you have to help others first."_

_"What's happening out there?" _

_"Foxy needs your help, Chica and Freddy need your help."_

Kitana struggled to awaken. But she could feel the life coming back to her. Her eyes shot open and looked directly over to where Jack was. Kitana kicked Jack on the side of his ribs, making him drop his knife. He stumbled and looked at her with anger, but that soon turned to fear when he saw who it was. She smiled and wraped her legs around his neck causing him to spin to the ground. She quickly got on top of him and

_*SNAP*_

Just like that Jacks head rolls of to the side of his body, Kitana's life started to drain again. She smiled up at Freddy who was racing to the Puppet and Bon.

_"I will see you again." _Kitana whispered.

(Chica)

Chica held Bon's arms behind her back as Freddy punched her. The Puppet grabbed Freddy by the shoulders and threw him off. Chica took one of the knifes that were still in Bon and cut off her arm. Bon screamed in agony. The Puppet came after Chica but Freddy grabbed his leg and snapped it. Chica and Freddy killed the Puppet and Bon, but they failed to save their friend.

**Ok, so I want you guys to come up with the name of the last chapter. And the story still has a couple more chapters to go before it ends.**

**But ya, send me a PM or comment in the comment section! I love to hear feed back for you guys!**

**So I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	14. What happens happens

**Om my gosh! I have not updated in forever! So sorry, been really busy.**

**Anyways, I will make this short so you can read.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

All the animatronics came to, one by one they slowly got up and looked about them self's. Surrounded by broken furniture, lifeless anamatronics, and oil all over the walls. The place was a mess. Foxy was able to breath properly again and he now held Kitana in his arms crying. Freddy and Chica morn over the loss of the children, they both cried. They were soon joined by Goldie who comforted them both. Bonnie still held his hand that was still leaking oil. Mikey looked around at his surroundings, he found Mike laying on the ground and went over to her.

"Mike. Hey Mike, you ok?" Asked Mikey as he shook her.

To his horror he found that she wasn't breathing.

"Bonnie help me!"

Bonnie snaped out of it and helped carry Mike to a table that was still intact.

"How can we help her?" Asked Mikey and Bonnie at the same time.

The others just stared at them not knowing what to do.

"I can help." Goldie stepped forwards shyly.

(Kitana)

_"What can I do now?" Kitana asked._

_"Tell Goldie about that energy you gave him." Said the voice._

_"Oh! Right."_

_"But be quick, lives are beginning to slip away." _

Kitana concentrated on Goldies mind.

_"Hello again." Said Kitana._

_"But...How are you-" Goldie said before he was interrupted._

_"There is no time to explain, you remember that energy I gave to you when we first met?"_

_"The one you used to give me back my voice?"_

_"Yes that one."_

_"What do I do with it?"_

_"First use it on Mike. The on the kids, but have anamotronic suits ready for them, they can't survive without them."_

_"What about you?"_

_"..."_

_"Can't I save you too?"_

_"...If there is any energy left, you may try. But please...don't let Foxy see."_

Goldie stayed silent.

_"Do you understand me? Now hurry, go." _

"I can help." Goldie stepped forward shyly.

(Bonnie)

"Please help her!" Bonnie pleaded to Goldie.

Goldie then rushed over to Mike that laid motionless. He shook as he placed his hands on her head and tried hard to concentrate on the energy. And all at once everything flashed white...and then nothing. Goldie stepped backwards and watched anxiously. Bonnie held Mikes head and Mikey sat by her side. Mike jerked up and gasped in air. She breathed heavily and whipped her head side to side looking for Bonnie and Mikey. She hugged Bonnie tightly and shook violently. She let him go and hugged Mikey. Goldie then turned to the kids.

(Freddy)

"Chica Freddy. Go get two other anamatronic suits" Goldie ordered.

Freddy looked at Chica, he gave her a half smile. He came back with two suits, one a little brown bear and the other is a little chick. She looked at him with happiness. Freddy lied them down next to the small children. Goldie gave them the energy that was needed and their souls morphed into the suits that they would live in for the rest of their lives. The little things got up and rubbed their eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked the little bear.

"This is your mother Chica, and I am your father Freddy." Said Freddy holding Chica tighly.

"Oh, of course you are!" Said the little chick running up to Chica.

Chica hugged her with all her might and Freddy did the same to the brown bear.

"My name is Bobby the bear, and this is Anna the Chick." Said Bobby.

Both Freddy and Chica laughed and group hugged.

(Goldie)

He held his hands and looked around him smiling. But then he got to Foxy. Foxy was still holding Kitana, slowly rocking her back and forth. He was singing a song to say good bye to her, Goldie respected him and waited until it was over. But he couldn't help but listen to the old sailors tune.

_Don't you cry. _

_Don't you cry._

_I promise to sing you a lullaby._

_Don't you fret. _

_Don't you worry._

_I promise to be your strength and courage._

_I can not wait until we meet again._

_My heart is your bridge_

_My arms are your cloud._

_So don't you fret._

_So don't you worry._

_Please my darling don't you cry._

Foxy sniffled as he finished. He slowly set her down once again, for what he knew was for the last time. Goldie patted his back, Foxy looked at him with sad eyes.

"Thank you." Said Foxy.

Goldie was taken back by his accent not being with him but he led his friend to the rest of the crew. They all met in Mikes office that is bigger than what it looks like. Foxy sat next to Mikey and stayed silent. The rest of the group spoke small talk on what to do about the place that was partially in pieces. Goldie slipped away. He looked over Kitana and hoped that this would work. He placed his hands over her head and drained the rest of the energy from him, every single ounce. He backed away and hoped.

Nothing. Nothing happened, he slowly walked back to the office and slipped back in. No one saw him go in or out. But then he gets an idea. He whispers something to Mikey and Mikey nods. They both teleport away and then come back.

"Guys, this might not work, but we wanna try." Goldie said to the group.

They all got up and followed Mikey and Goldie. They saw a machine sitting next to Kitana. Goldie wrapped a band around his arm and turned the thing on. Mikey told the others to stand back as they watched Goldie put one hand over Kitana's body once more.

"Please come back to me..." Foxy whispered as he cried silently.

The crew waited anxiously as they watched there friend get shocked multiple times.

Her light began to flicker.

"Please..."

**CLIFF HANGER! Muhahahaha!**

**I will update soon so you can find out what happens. **

**And i'm really sorry this is a short one. I'm making this at 10 on a school night.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	15. Awakening of a Hero

**Oh! So I forgot to tell you that the song in the last chapter was made by me! I hope it wasn't to sappy.**

**This is one of the shortest chapters I have ever done. But i'm so busy I hardly have time to eat.**

**Anyways, i'm not gonna complain because I love writing for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Goldie began to shake more and more violently each shock wave. The others watched in anticipation while Kitana's body flailed in the air. He began to lower, and he went on one knee. So much energy and pain were traveling through his body that it started to have an affect on him. He couldn't take it anymore, he let out a scream of pain.

"Ahhhhhggg!" Goldie wrapped his arms around himself.

The others could do nothing but watch, for if they touched him they would short curcit. Chica hugged the kids that held onto her legs tightly. It was almost over, a couple more shocks and it would be done. One, two, three, four... over and over again, Kitana got shocked. The machine finally shut off and Goldie ripped the band off his arm. The others looked towards Kitana. She showed no signs of life. None. Foxy plopped himself down as did the rest of the group. Foxy didn't want to look at her so he turned away.

"**FOXY!" **Something grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled at him.

He growled and grabbed it's arms and twisted it's arms about to smack it into the ground. But before he could swing it, it twisted his arms back too. It spun him around and gently laid him on the floor, it kissed him softly. He looked up confused. But he soon hugged it tight, Kitana was back. He kissed her all over the place and hugged her forever.

"See. Now you were gonna hurt someone." She held his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I was just so mad, and...and-" Foxy said before he was interrupted.

"Shhh, it's ok. Look, i'm fine now." Kitana smiled as she glitched and her eyes turned fiery red.

_"But I have to go." _

"Kitana...what's wrong with your voice?" Asked Chica.

Kitana sighed, _"I promise. I will explain everything later, but right now...I have to go take care of some business." _She got up and strode out towards the front doors.

"Kitana!" Foxy grabbed her arm.

She turned to him and gave him a little smile.

_"It's Storm." _Then she took off running.

Foxy stood there confused, he saw little sparks come from her feet as she ran. He turned to the crew and they just shrugged.

"I need to go after her." Foxy said and the others agreed.

_"Oh no you wont." _Kitana said in his mind.

"But-"

_"No. This is between me and them. You stay there and work on your accent sweet stuff."_

_(Kitana/Storm)_

_"He could have figured it out you know" _Kitana said to Storm.

"Well he's gonna be told one way or the other." Storm replied.

_"But...do we have to share the whole truth." _

"Yes, they all need to know. But first we need to kill them, and then we need to help Foxy get his accent back, and then we need to give the children their souls back."

_"I don't really think you needed to remind me of that, we do share the same body..." _

"Yeah whatever. Lets go, we need to pay our boss a little...visit."

**Thank you so much for reading this, I love getting comments from you guys. **

**Again, so sorry this is so short, i'm really tired and busy so...yeah.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	16. Just business

**Alrighty, so I put together this chapter for you guys, and that's really all I got to say...**

**So Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

(Kitana)

Storm kept running until she got close to her bosses house.

_"Storm, you should be careful. You know what they are capable of." _Said Kitana.

"Look, i'm just gonna go in there take care of business, and then get out." Replied Storm.

_"You know what? Fine. Just don't get us killed."_

"Yeah right. Like you did."

_"That wasn't my fault." _

Storm approached the house slowly and carefully.

_"Strange the lights are not on."_

"Shhh! I'm focusing."

Kitana stayed quiet. It was strange though, the lights were always on, even in the day time. Storm hugged the side of the house like it was her life line. Walking on the porch steps one creaked loudly. She stood there frozen, but nothing happened.

_"He would have heard that...He always does. Somethings wrong" _Kitana said in a worried tone.

Storm stepped up to the door but was suddenly pulled up and trough the door. She frantically looked around herself, she was in some sort of net trap.

_"Ugh! How could we be so stupid!" _

But then they heard a deep laughter from below them.

"Well well well. Look what came crawling back." Said the deep voice.

Storm snarled at the man.

"Purple Guy. Why so _blue_? Did you break up with Phone Guy?" Storm spit back.

He just stared up at her angrily.

"Why did you come back? Hmm, to beg for mercy?"

"No." Storm smiled and them broke free of the net and landed on one knee.

"I'm just here on business." She ran at him and tried to punch him but he caught her hand and smashed it.

"Agh!" She whimpered.

He laughed at her but she head butted him, which made him fall back. He laid there motionless. She saw her chance and took it but something caught her. It smashed its hook into her face. She slid back and held her face with one hand.

"Hey babe." Said another deep voice.

Storms eyes turned a fiery red as she looked up.

"Aww, come on now. Don't get mad at me, I was just doing what was right."

She got up and gave him a cold stare.

"You. You tricked me!" She yelled as she threw a desk at him.

He wasn't expecting it so he got hit directly in the face. Storm continued forward.

"You manipulated me!" She threw a chair.

"I gave you my heart but you tore it apart!" She threw a whole sofa at him.

"And you know what? I never like you anyways Fang." She flipped her hook to a gun and aimed at his head.

She continued walking towards Fang as he tried to back away. Now above him she held the gun at his head.

"Good bye." She said sarcastically as she shot five bullets straight into his skull.

Oil spurted everywhere, on the walls, on the carpet, all over Fang. She smirked and turned towards where Purple was. But he was gone. Then she got hit in the head and fell forwards. Purple was standing directly behind her. He walked over to her but she kicked his legs out from under him, and he fell with a loud smacking sound. She got on top of him and punched him repeatedly. But then he stopped moving. She looked at him confused.

"So you like taking the top huh?" He said as he rolled her off of him, he then got on top of her.

"Well so do I."

He punched at her skull. He screamed as he did, one of her ears was about to fall off and she started loosing oil from her nose. She kneed him on his tailbone and he fell off of her. They both rolled around in agony. Storm managed to get up but had trouble seeing. She ran over to where Purple was and stepped on both his legs. He cried in pain. Storm swung at him with her hook but was interrupted by a sharp stinging pain in her mind. It got more painful each second. She held her head trying to make it stop. It grew to the point where it was almost unbearable. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AGGGGGGHHHH!" Purple was laughing at the sight of her.

He grabbed a chair and held it above his head. He swung down but something hit him and stopped the pain in Storms head.

"What the...Jeremy?" Kitana said as Storm faded back into her mind.

Kitana got up and helped up Jeremy.

"Th-Thanks." She said awkwardly.

He began to speak but he go swept down but Purple. Storm got enraged again and Kitana drifted back. Sparks flew from her hand as she twitched uncontrollably. She picked up Purple and held him by the neck in the air.

"**That wasn't very nice.**" She said in her demonic voice.

She slammed him into the ground repeatedly and then held him up again. He was kicking and struggling to get away from her deathly grip. She cracked a smile and smashed him into the ground again. She held him there and placed her knees over his to stop him from kicking.

"This is gonna hurt." She said to him.

The sparks began to fly again and she held her hand above his body. She saw his eyes widen and she smiled down at him. He began to try to kick again. And then electricity shot out of her hand into the body of the man below her. He screamed in pain. She began to laugh, at first it was just quiet but it grew louder and louder. Purple took his last gasping breath and died. But that didn't stop her, she couldn't control it now. She looked for Jeremy.

"Jeremy! Get out!" She yelled.

He rubbed his head and stared at her.

"NOW!"

He realized what she was asking him to do and ran out of the house. She didn't know what was happening but she could tell it wasn't good. Electricity was shooting everywhere. So she curled up into a ball and waited. The waves got larger and stronger and she trembled in fear. It stopped for a second but then her eyes shot open and she spread out as the explosion went throughout the whole house.

(Jeremy)

He limped out the door and turned behind him only to see the house go up. He gasped and ran over to what was now a crater in the ground.

"Kitana!" He shouted.

He saw her in the very middle unconscious.

(Kitana)

_"Storm whats happening!" Kitana yelled._

"I'm sorry." Storm cried.

"I...Good Bye. Kitana."

_"Wha-"_ Kitana left her body as the explosion went off and then came back to it...alone.

She gasped for breath and saw Jeremy kneeling next to her.

"Storm..." Kitana whispered.

She cried as Jeremy patted her back.

"I'm sorry. But she's gone." Jeremy said.

"I know." She said through sniffles.

"She was the stronger one, and she gave her life for me." She cried.

Jeremy sat with her until dawn.

"We should go." He said.

She nodded her head and made the long journey back home.

**So sad :'( **

**And you only knew Storm for a couple of paragraphs...**

**IF you guys have any questions PM me or comment, I would be happy to reply back!**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	17. Who is Storm?

**Holy crap, my chapters are getting shorter! School finals were last week and I had to prep for them, and it was just a huge mess.**

**I wont talk your ear off, so here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

(Kitana)

The day break was misty and grey. The cool air felt good blowing through her fur, Jeremy walked along side her with one hand over her shoulder, making sure she didn't fall. Her ear now hung loose as the other one drooped down low.

_"It should have been me...I should have died instead, she was the stronger one, the smarter one...the better one." _Kitana thought to herself.

"Look Kitana...it wasn't your-" Jeremy started but didn't finish.

He saw the look on her face that told him that it was more than what only he knew. He sighed and continued walking. Kitana shivered as the wind picked up speed. He held her tighter as she began to get tired.

She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you."

(Jeremy)

He could tell that she was getting weaker, she had burns all over, her body was covered in oil, one of her ears was about to fall off, and she was just exhausted. Her eyes were barely staying open, and he knew he couldn't carry her if she fell asleep.

"Hey, do you think those guys would still remember me?" He asked.

Her eyes got bigger as he talked to her, "No...well, maybe after I tell them."

"I can't wait to see them again. Umm, what about the Toy's? You know, my guys?"

Kitana slowed her walk suddenly, but then quickened again, "They...did not remember either...Purple got to them and...you know what he does to them."

Jeremy knew very well what she meant. Purple tried to take away his memory too but Jeremy fought back without letting Purple know that he still remembered. That's why he was in the house at the time.

She pursed her lips together, "I'm sorry but...there gone. Maybe the 5 will be kind again."

He gave a half hearted smile for he knew that that would never happen again, "Are we anywhere close?"

Kitana sighed as they turned the corner, "We are here."

Jeremy looked up and saw a big building with glass front (well what was left of the glass). It had huge dents in the sides even the parking lot looked like it had passed through a war zone. He looked down at her with big wondering eyes, she laughed at him and kept walking.

_"What happened to this place?"_And then he remembered his Toy friends.

He felt saddened by the loss of his friends, he knew them well and loved them like family. Jeremy sighed and helped her to the doors, that's when a tall anamtronic fox came running towards her. Jeremy recognized him and smiled. The fox looked at him with confusion in his eyes as he took the wolf from his arms. He carried Kitana to the party room and set her down on one of the chairs. Jeremy walked in and awkwardly sat down. Mike sat next to Kitana and asked Foxy to leave. Foxy stood up and leaned against a wall and stared at Jeremy. After several moments Foxy walked over to him and sat down in a chair next to him.

"You are...Jeremy...right?" He asked.

Jeremy was shocked by his loss of his accent, "Ye...Yes i'm Jeremy."

Foxy had a huge grin on his face as his memories of Jeremy started to fade in. But then that grin turned to a frown. His eyes slowly moved over to a dark corner of the pizzeria. Jeremy knew what was over there and he did not wish to see his friends.

(Mike)

"I'm not even gonna ask what happened." Mike said.

Kitana chuckled when she said that.

"Bobby and Anna want to meet you."

"Who?" Kitana said while Mike worked on Kitana's ear.

"Oh, right. Those kids that died, Goldie told us that you gave the power to do what he did."

Kitana half smiled and looked down again.

"Thanks. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Mike looked straight into her eyes.

"Storm was the one who thought of it."

"Who is Storm?"

Kitana opened her mouth not knowing what to say. Mike then called Foxy over as she finished up bandaging her ear.

"Storm is...Me." Kitana said looking up.

"What?" Foxy and Mike said at the same time.

**Ok, so we are getting near the end of the story...so sad :'(**

**Thank you guys for all your support! To a small author like me it mean a lot!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**As always, see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	18. Memories

**Hey! So I am trying to get these out as soon as I can, but basketball has been a big priority right now.**

**I won't talk your ear off so here ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

(Kitana)

"Ehm..What?" Asked Bonnie.

"Storm, is me. Well...I'm more like her...I mean I am her. Was her. She's dead now so i'm me. I'm I'm I'm-"

"Kitana!" Mike shook her.

Kitana looked at her stunned, and then she held her head.

"God, i'm sorry. My brain for once, is clear of everything. No one is in here with me. It's so..._empty_."

Foxy hugged her and she smiled up at him.

"Do you want to tell us anything?" Asked Foxy.

Kitana sighed and spoke, "Jeremy?"

Jeremy stood up and waved.

"Jeremy is a very close friend to me, we went to school together."

"Wait you went to school?" Asked Bonnie.

"I'm getting to that. So, in high school, I went to Freddy FazBears Pizzeria for my cousins birthday party." Kitana looked at Goldie.

Goldie had a sad look on his face, he sniffled a little. He remembered a girl called Kitana.

Kitana sighed, "Someone was there, and he was talking to the kids. He said he worked there and asked me if I was related to the birthday girl. I said I was and he asked me to come to the back room for some issue about the cake. He...He then took a knife to me and that was it. I was gone, until Storm took me in, literally."

Foxy hugged her tighter and the others were teary eyed.

"Kitana I-" Mike started.

"It's fine. I'm over it." Kitana gave her a half smile.

"Anyways. Storm, was the animatronic. I am the human." She looked down not wanting to meet there gaze when she did what she did next.

The others were confused but then shock by what she did. There was a bright glow then Kitana's anamatronic body was replaced with a human one. She wore a black half jacket with black short shorts. Her hair was black with a white strip, and she had a tattoo on her lower back saying, _Storm_. Foxy jumped back but sat back down.

"Please don't be mad at me." Kitana said as she finally looked up.

It was silent for a minute but then Mikey spoke up.

"We are not mad at you. It wasn't your fault you died." Mikey said looking at Mike.

Kitana blinked repetitively.

" ...This doesn't change anything...right?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not. You will and forever be my lassie." He said mimicking his self.

She smiled and turned back to her anamatronic body. But this time her tattoo stayed with her.

Her voice shook a little as she spoke, "So...umm that was me. Jeremy was friends with those Toy anamatronics."

Jeremy looked over to the dark corner again. All the other anamatronics began to remember Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Chica ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi Chica, we didn't meet for very long but i'm glade you guys remember me." Jeremy said excitedly.

"I might as well explain the Toys too."

They all looked at her interest in there eyes.

"So, they were like you guys. They would preform, tend to the kids and play with them, but they never had a life of there own until the 5. Now you all remember the children that went 'missing'?"

They all nodded there heads in sadness.

"The children's souls felt bad for the Toy's, so they gave them life. The puppet was also given life. Jeremy worked there and he became friends with these guys."

The group could get faded memories of these Toy's.

"But...when Purple Guys came...everything was messed up. He corrupted the minds of of the Toy's with out me and Storm knowing. But when Storm found out, he wanted her gone. But that would mean killing me too, he didn't want that. So he pushed all of the memories and Storm in to the back of my brain. She stayed there for over 8 years, keeping the memories alive. I was also robbed of my memories. But he didn't just take them away, no. Just in case I did remember, he took my mouth so I could never speak of them. Over 8 years and I never suspected a thing. That was until he sent me here. He...he sent me to distract you guys...so he could get to you...and it was all my fault." Kitana started to get teary eyed.

The group was again silent but Foxy held her tighter.

"Maybe it would be best just to let you see for yourselves."

And with that bright light engulfed Kitana and spread to the others. They all fell back with eyes wide open as their memories flowed in every which direction. They saw the Toy's and Purple Guy, Phone Guy was there too. They remember Jeremy, and the 5 kids. All of them, were finally back to their owners. They flashed before there eyes and was over in an instant.

Bonnie blinked several times before saying anything, "How. Did we loose these?"

Mike was also on the ground. She sat there and didn't get up. Foxy slumped forwards holding his head. Chica and Freddy held Bobby and Anna close. Mikey and Goldie were slumped over each other snoozing.

"Heh, well any other questions?" Kitana laughed.

"Nope." They all said.

Kitana nodded and tried to stand up but fell. Foxy caught her though and he look into her eyes.

"Ye be look'n tired." He said in his old voice again.

Kitanas eyes flickered and she hugged him, "Glade you found your accent. I was beginning to miss it." Kitana giggled.

He smiled at her as she fell into a deep sleep. Resting in Foxy's arms, she slept quietly, peacefully, soundly.

**So how did you guys like the chapter? This is not the last chapter, not done quite yet. ;)**

**I hope ya enjoyed!**

**See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	19. Slumber, Dreams, and Family

**Hey guys! Ok so I made this one extra long for you guys, since I haven't had such long chapters and that this is the last chapter.**

**You already have a lot of read ahead so here you go.**

**Hope you like it, took me awhile to write it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

(Foxy)

Foxy carried Kitana to the cove and placed her down on their bed. He covered her up with his favorite blanket and tucked her in, he listened to her light breathing for awhile. She must have been so exhausted for what she went through, he sighed and walked out of the cove. Turning towards Mikey, Goldie, and Jeremy he over heard them talking about what to do with the Toy's.

"Hey mateys, ye mind if I be joining yer little talk?" He asked wanting to be part of what they'r doing.

(Jeremy)

Jeremy heard foot steps coming behind him and he turned to see Foxy walking towards them. He smiled at him as he talked.

"Yeah sure, we just don't know what to do with the Toy's..." Jeremy's smile faded as he turned to that dark corner that hid his friends.

"So what do you think Foxy?" Asked Goldie.

"I be a think'n that we be a fix'n em." Said Foxy.

"What?" Asked Mikey.

"We are going to fix them? But, but why?" Goldie shuddered.

"Because, they are Jeremy's friends." Foxy stared at Goldie coldly.

"Thank you..." Jeremy said barley above a whisper.

Mikey patted Jeremy's back to reassure him that they were with him. Jeremy smiled at him as they all got up to walk to the corner.

"Oh, wait up one minute lads! I be back." Foxy ran off.

Jeremy stood inches away from his friends. He didn't want to face them. Not quite yet. But something inside him was edging him on to look over his shoulder. He flinched as he took a quick peak, but snapped his head back. He didn't see much but he did see an unfamiliar face, he almost looked like Mikey. The human anamatronc body, the security suit, he couldn't see a whole bunch of details but he did see a name tag. Foxy came back with Mike who was carrying a tool box.

"Sorry, but I don't think anyone else be knowing bout mechanics...and stuff." Foxy said.

They all laughed at him for being so brain dead.

"Ok, so lets do this." Goldie said excitedly.

They walked towards them and moved them into the light. Mikey was hesitant to move the figure that Jeremy saw earlier. The name tag said,_ "Jack." _Mikey stared at him for awhile.

"Oh, did I read that out loud?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. You did." Mikey said.

"Umm, who is he?"

Jeremy looked down on the anamtronic. He did not remember this anamtronic.

Mikey looked down and said, "I used to work with him. But he died with me, I didn't know he became an anamtronic until he came here with the others. He attacked us and he had to be put down." Mikey kicked Jack's head to the side and watched it roll around.

"Oh." Jeremy had no words for him.

As they opened up the Toy's systems, their energy started to come back to them.

"Yes! It's working!" Exclaimed Goldie excitedly.

As soon as he said that the power died.

"Aww..."

"Dang it, one of their wires must be loose." Mike said as she reached into the blue bunny's system, "Ouch!" Mike lept back.

She had gotten shocked by something, but as she held her hand a white smoke came from all of the Toy's, including the Puppet.

"What..." They all asked at once.

But the smoke turned into small human forms, the size of _children_. The forms looked up at the group with sad little eyes.

_"We are sorry...but we cannot stay here." _They all said at once in raspy voices.

The others blinked hope that they were just seeing things.

The voices started again but they sounded sad, _"We just want to go home..." _

Mike got teary eyed as she saw them float up and out of the building.

"Well, I guess they won't be haunting them any more." Said Jeremy referring to the Toy's.

"Were they the-" Goldie began.

"Yes, the five children." Said Jeremy.

They went back to work as Mike began reprogramming their system.

"Ok. I hope this works this time." She said hopefully.

The Toy's system once again rebooted. Bon's eyes blinked and looked around.

"Uhh. Where am I?" She asked.

"She must have no memories of what happened." Jeremy whispered to Mikey.

Bon gasped and lunged at Jeremy, "Jeremy!" She pounced on him and smothered him.

The others took a step forwards defensively but Jeremy showed them that it was ok.

"Hey Bon, hows things been go'in?" He hugged he back happily.

"Great! But, where am I?"

Jeremy laughed, "Your at Freddy FazBears pizzeria!"

"Oh. Where are the others?"

Just as she said that he was once again attacked with hugs.

"Jeremy!" All of the Toy's said laughing.

"Ugh! Getting smoshed here!" He laughed.

"Oh, oh sorry." Fred said.

Jeremy looked around, he was missing a person. And he found him standing awkwardly behind the group. It held its arm looking at him.

"Come here you! You're my friend too!" Jeremy laughed.

It smiled and lunged towards them with immense strength, in the processes knocking all of them back down again. The Puppet wrapped its long arms around every one, pulling them together in a emotional hug.

(Mike)

Mike glared at the puppet as it stood up. Mikey saw this and put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head. He mouthed the words, _"It's ok."_ Mike sighed and wrapped her arms around her brother, Mikey rested his head on hers.

(Kitana)

Kitana's eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the dim light. She looked around her self trying to see were she was. All she could make out though was a chair. As she walked to it she noticed a dim light surrounding it. She had the erg to sit in it, and as she did the light grew brighter. But when she completely sat down, the light went completely out. She was not afraid of it though, there was something soothing about the dark. Suddenly there in front of her in the distant was a fuzzy light. As it grew closer it took the form of a body. Kitana smile, for she knew who it was.

_"Kitana, I have something very important to tell you." Said the figure._

_"Y-yes?" Replied Kitana._

_"I'm sorry...but Mikey...He-"_

_"He will what?"_

_"He- ugh...he will try to kill all of you."_

_"What! Not Mikey!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Wait you said try. Can we help him?"_

_"Yes. But that would require you to go back in time."_

_"How?"_

_"You know how. But that would also mean that we would have to merge again."_

_"Fine."_

_"You know it wont be pleasant."_

_"I will do anything for my friends."_

The figure just stood there, still glowing.

_"Hello! Storm! Were you listening?"_

_"Yes, yes I was. I was just locating my soul. Would you happen to have an extra suit laying around?"_

_"Maybe. I can look...why?"_

_"Maybe we wont have to merge."_

A grin spread across Kitana's face. Storm laughed as she faded away. Kitana woke from her sleep. She stumbled out of bed and walked out of the curtains. The light invaded her eyes and she flinched, but her eyes soon adjusted. She saw Foxy looking at the rebooted Toy's.

_"Oh good. New friends." _She though happily.

She also saw Goldie, Mike, and Mikey. Mikey was hugging Mike.

_"How could Mikey...no, we can stop it!"_ She thought to herself.

She walked up behind Foxy and hugged him.

"Oy!" He yelped in surprise, "Oh, it just be ye lass." He sighed.

Mikey burst out laughing at the reaction of the skiddish fox. Mike couldn't help but crack a smile at her brothers child like attitude. Foxy also let out a little laugh, Kitana stared at Mikey. He was so kind and childish, but he was also caring and mature at the same time.

"Oh! Foxy, I need your help."

"Ye?"

"Do we have any extra suits?"

"I belief we do."

"Ok, I will look in the back."

Kitana headed over to the storage room. She only found a endoskeleton.

"I guess I can make a outfit for her..." She spoke out loud.

Kitana went to work on the new costume that her friend would be using.

(Freddy)

Freddy was helping put the bunk bed together while Chica and Bonnie were playing with the kids. They needed a bed so they just built one big bunk bed.

"Anna! Give me back my hat!" Whined Bobby.

"Not until you give me back my cupcake!" Yelled Anna.

"Now now. No fighting." Bonnie said.

"Here." Said Freddy and Chica.

Chica picked up the hat and Freddy picked up the cupcake and gave it to their rightful owners.

"Why don't you two go play out in the Party Room?" Said Chica softly.

"Really?" They two children said eyes gleaming.

"Just don't bother the others, you will be fine." Freddy said.

"Remember, if anyone comes up to you that you don't know just call for us. Stranger danger is very real." Said Bonnie.

They both nodded and ran off chasing each other.

All three of them sighed delighted to have kids around.

(Kitana)

"Aaaaaand...finished!" Kitana exclaimed proudly.

She had just put on the costume over the metal.

_"Ok Storm. I'm finished, you can go into it now!"_ She used her mind to communicate with Storm's soul.

She waited awhile before anything happened. But then a white smoke came through the building and stopped before Kitana and then went inside the suit.

"Ok then. Lets get this party started." She said cracking her fingers.

Little bolts of electricity shot from her hands and into the suit. It twitched uncontrollably until Kitana stopped shooting the bolts. She waited until the light flickered, when it did she knew that Storm was awoken. The new anamatronic stood up and looked around, it's eyes gleamed when it saw Kitana. It hugged her and looked at its self. It was a Snow Tiger with sharp claws that could retract when not needed. Her eyes were a emerald green. Storm looked at Kitana with the most happiness she had ever seen.

"Oh Kitana! Thank you!" Storm hugged Kitana.

"I knew you always wanted to be a tiger instead of a wolf." Kitana laughed.

When Storm came off of the hug she had tears in her eyes.

"Y-you remember that? But that was before you died."

"Yeah...I have some memories before I died. I only remember the significant things..." Kitana was lost in a daze.

"T-thank you, so much."

"You took care of me for so many years. This is the least I could do for you." Kitana said in a serious tone.

(Anna and Bobby)

"Well what do you want to do?" Said Anna resting her head in her hand.

"I don't know, we have done everything we could have thought of. What do you want to do?" Said Bobby annoyed.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Ugh. I. DON'T. KNOW." Yelled Bobby.

"Like I would care if you 'don't know.' Shesh." Yelled Anna.

'Humph!"

The both stared at the wall crossing their arms. That's when a large anamtronic came walking out of the West Hall. There eyes widened as it neared to them.

"Hello children." It said.

They both had there mouths open not knowing what to do.

"One moment." Said Bobby.

He turned his sister and whispered to her, "What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know." Anna shrugged.

"Of course you don't know."

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing. Should we call mom and dad?"

"...Yes."

They both nodded and turned back around. They smiled at the figure.

"Umm, are your parents around?" It asked.

Anna continued smiling but Bobby yelled, "Mooooommmm! Daaaaaadddd!"

Chica and Freddy walked into the Party Room, "What is it sweetie?" Asked Chica.

Chica stopped and looked coldly at the new anamotronic. Freddy growled and put the kids behinds him. The figure scoffed and put a hand on her hip. It raised an eye brow at them parents. Chica stepped forwards but stopped when Kitana ran in between them.

"Ahahaha, no no." Kitana said.

"But she was assaulting my kids." Said Chica.

"Ugh, no I wasn't I was asking them if they knew were you guys were."

"Why would _you _kneed to know?"

"Because Kitana asked for you."

Chica looked towards Kitana with disbelief on her face.

"It's true"

The figure smiled knowing that it had won. Chica glared at it.

"Umm, well, who is she." Asked Freddy.

"Oh! Oh right, this is Storm." Kitana said.

"Wait. What? I thought she died?"

"I did. My soul didn't leave though, that way I could comeback. Not quite the same person, but i'm still Storm." Said Storm.

Chica still glared at her. But Bobby and Anna ran over to her and hugged her legs. Storm laughed and looked at Kitana anxiously.

"Oh, Chica Freddy, I need to talk to you. In private." Kitana said.

Chica and Freddy looked at each other and nodded. They followed Kitana into the office. In there were all the others exept for Mikey, Bonnie, and Storm.

"Wow, this room can actually fit all of us." Said Bon.

"Yeah, I told you guys it's bigger than it seems." Mike said proudly.

"Ok look I know this will be hard to hear, and hard to understand but..." Kitana showed them a vision about Mikey.

Once it was over they were all silent.

"But... No! How can we stop this?" Asked Mike.

"Look, I can only take some of you with me to the past." Said Kitana.

They all nodded.

"I was thinking that the Toy's could stay here with Jeremy and the kids so they could take care of the place while we are gone. Here it could be days when of us it would be moments."

"Sounds good to me." Said Mangle, "I always liked the children."

"No you didn't." Said Fred.

"Whatever! I'm just really exited to see them again!"

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to bake for them..." Chick said.

"Ohhh! I want to play my guitar again!" Exclaimed Bon excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess I get to sing again." Smiled Fred.

"Should I stay?" Said Goldie.

"Hmm, if you want to." Said Kitana.

Goldie smiled happily.

"Does Bonnie know about this?" Asked Mike.

"Yes, I told him before. He is going." Kitana said.

"Wh-what about Mikey..." Mike said in a whisper.

"I didn't want to tell him."

"I think you should, he should know..."

"Ok. But you have to tell him."

Mike nodded and they all left. Chick and Chica went to the kitchen to bake, Bon and Bonnie are going to find an extra guitar, Fred and Freddy are finding a microphone, Mangle and Foxy are hanging out with Storm and Kitana, the Puppet and Goldie are in the back room putting together presents. Mike slowly walked over towards Mikey.

(Mike)

"I need to talk to you." Mike said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the storage room.

"Geez sis! Let me go, what do you want?" Mikey asked.

"I-i'm sorry." She said while giving him a hug.

Kitana gave her the vision to give to Mikey through a hug. Mikey stood there watching, his body was stiff as a board. He blinked and looked away from Mike. Mike tried to grab him but Mikey pushed her away. He held his head and tore off his hat trowing it at the wall. He knocked over shelves while he screamed.

(In the Party Room)

They all looked up when they heard Mikey scream. The children asked whats wrong but the others just went back to work.

(In the Storage Room)

Mikey was breathing heavily and noticed that Mike was crying. He looked at her and embraced her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said Mikey.

"It's fine." Mike said through tears.

"No, it's not ok that I did that. I should never get that angry."

"But you have a right to Mikey! I'm so sorry." Mike cried even harder.

Mikey stroked her hair to calm her down. After awhile he sent her out so he could clean up the mess he made and clear his mind.

"Hey? Why's Mike crying?!" Asked Bonnie.

"Not like I bit her." Mikey said sarcastically.

Bonnie growled and Mikey growled back. After that Bonnie shut the door and left him alone.

Several hours later Goldie teleported in.

"Hey buddy, hows life?" Asked Mikey annoyed.

"Oh, great thanks for asking!" Replied Goldie.

Mikey shook his head and set his head back on the table were he was laying. All of a sudden the room flooded with light and Mikey fell off the table. Everyone was at the door.

"Hey! Shut the door! I don't have night vision like you guys do." Mikey said covering his eyes.

"Oh, oh sorry." Said Chick.

But when she closed the door everyone of his friends were packed in the storage room.

"We could have gone out side this room. But nooooo, we could all just have a party in here!" Mikey said.

Mikey just flopped back onto his bed and sighed.

"How are ye doing Mikey?" Asked Foxy.

"Oh, i'm doing great buddy. Just fine..."

"Ok! That's it! I am sick and tired of you're sarcastic attitude! Quit it, we are your friends and you should treat us as such." Said Freddy.

Mikey looked at him shocked, Freddy doesn't usually talk that much.

"Sorry." Mikey confessed, "It's not like you find out that you try to kill people everyday."

They all looked down sadly.

"I need you to come with us." Kitana said.

"What, to the past?" Mikey asked.

"Yes."

"Cool. Sounds like fun." Mikey said jumping up, "Now uhh, could ya'll get out of my room?"

They all walked out including Mikey.

"Could we just hang out for awhile? I kinda want to relax a bit." Mikey said as the others laughed and agreed.

"So your Storm." Said Mikey.

"Yep. _And your Mikey, an'rt you smart._" Storm twitched and then slapped her self., "Sorry, I glitch out sometimes."

"Sweet, I like sarcastic." Mikey leaned into her moving his eye brows up and down.

Storm let out a little laugh and then pushed his away, "You flirt with me I pin you to the wall."

Mikey laughed, "She's feisty!"

Storm blushed but rolled her eyes. Chica still glared at Storm while playing with the kids. She didn't like Storm. They played games and hung out for awhile until it was morning.

"Ok guys, hate to be the party pooper but we gotta go." Said Kitana.

The whole group sighed and got up, they said good bye and hugged each other. Kitana and Storm held hands as a light grew in between them.

"All aboard, step in and we will follow behind you." Kitana said.

One by one the group that was going stepped into the light, once they had all had gone in Kitana and Storm followed. Kitana took one last look at the pizzeria, she felt like it would somehow be different when they got back. She smiled and waved to then others and just like that, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Upcoming:<p>

(What)

"What is that..."

She asked as the ground began to split beneath their feet.

(Who)

"Wait...so your Mikey?"

"Yeah...Who are you?"

"Heh, well you will know sooner or later, my name is Storm."

"So, who is that?"

He pointed to the large anamatronic.

(How)

"How are we gonna get back!"

"You know what?! I DON'T KNOW! Ok? I don't know. Just please stop yelling at me."

"What about Kitana? Foxy can't find out."

"Well he should know that she's dead idiot."

"What about me lass?"

"Nothing!"

Coming soon.

**So this has been an amazing story for me. Getting all your support is amazing, I love writing these stories for you guys.**

**Anyways, I will be making another story to finish this. Not quite sure what it will be called yet so yeah.**

**I will try to get the story out asap after the plot is set out completely. **

**Any way, for the last time here, I hope you enjoyed.**

**See ya'll in the next Story!**


End file.
